


Banana Fish Alternate Ending

by Stellarcat53



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, changed ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellarcat53/pseuds/Stellarcat53
Summary: This is for people who have finished banana fish and only them.What if it didn’t end that way?What if Ash was rushed to the hospital?What if a year later Eiji came back to America to visit?





	Banana Fish Alternate Ending

That night, Ash Lynx was stabbed. Eiji Okumura went back to his family in Japan. Ash fell asleep in the library. Everyone who was involved with their lives knows that. 

Ash almost never woke up, but someone realized he was bleeding, and called 911. It was a miracle, Ash was legally dead after all. But nothing was pointing towards that, Ash was now on the verge of death, but not dead yet. 

A week later he left the hospital, went home. He had lost Eiji’s letter, and he became secluded. Sometimes he wished he died from that stab wound. Sometimes he wished he had never even met the Japanese boy who had such an impact on his life. 

When he’s not holed up in his room, nobody talks to him. Sing tried a couple times, Ash usually never responded. 

The whole atmosphere that surrounded ash, the one that used to tell everyone around him not to mess with him, now told everyone that he didn’t care enough to give anyone or anything a second glance. 

This went on for about a year, then they got a call saying that Eiji would be coming back. 

He got there mid-January. Te first thing he did was head to where Ash’s group usually was. He found them, everyone was overjoyed to see him and he was just as happy to see all of them. 

Ash wasn’t there. They never had the chance to tell him. 

Eiji knocked on ash’s door, just two light knocks. 

Ash didn’t answer. Again Eiji knocked, louder, and Ash didn’t answer. After half a dozen more minutes, Ash opened the door ready to yell at whoever was disturbing him.

He froze. So did Eiji, his hand still raised from knocking. For what was probably the first time, everyone, not just Eiji, saw Ash Lynx cry. He hugged Eiji, Eiji hugged back. No words needed to be spoken. 

It took a while, but life somehow returned to normal for them. Eiji really had a positive impact on Ash’s life and mental health. 

Though, at some point someone brought up how this would only be better if Shorter were here. 

Ash got ready to fight whoever said that, before Eiji agreed with Sing. 

“But normal Shorter, not the monster banana fish created.” Eiji added on. “I think shorter is happy knowing that his best friend is the one who freed him from banana fish.” Thsi made Ash relax, but also put him on ten verge of crying again.

Eiji stayed for a month, before saying goodbye to everyone but Ash. 

This time, Ash made it on the plane. 

He met Eiji’s family, though it was a little awkward when he kept messing up Japanese. He saw so many things with Eiji by his side. 

What happens in the far future cannot be seen, but one thing is for certain. 

Those two stayed together, no matter how far away they were from the other. They were together.


End file.
